How I Met Your Mother
by Freelance360
Summary: A certain yandere who has settled down reminisces to their kids about the time they meet their spouse who eventually becomes their parent. Summary sucks but plz read!


**A/N: Hey fellow hetalia/Nyotalia fans! Hope you guys like my second hetalia fanfic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE FANFIC!**

We_ are inside a luxurious house where we see a handsome man who looks to be in his late twenties sitting down in the living room in a comfortable chair next to a fireplace . He has platinum blond hair with dark blue eyes . He is wearing a plain black T-shirt with matching pants. He looks to be reading the newspaper when all of a sudden he hears the voices of children._

"Papa!" says the voices of the children

_The man puts down the newspaper and looks to see two adorable children who looks to be around 7 years old and seem to be fraternal twins since one is a boy and the other is a girl. The boy has a strong a resemblance of the father having the same colored hair with the same colored eyes. He kinda has a cool calm look on his face. But the little though is different though. Like her father her hair is platinum blond hair but its long with she has green eyes. She on the other hand has a very shy demeanor. _

"Yes?" smiles the man"Whats troubling ya Nikolai...Daunta**[1]**?"

"Papa" says the young boy "Me and sis wants to know how you and mom met"

"Oh and what brung you two to be curious about that?" asks the man

"Well we heard you and auntie Anya talking" says a timid Daunta "We heard Auntie Anya say that it still amazes her how you and mom are together"

"Well I she is right about that" chuckles the man "Well I'll tell you so go ahead and sit down"

_After saying that the two children sit down on the floor and are ready to listen to their father._

"Well it all started back 9 years ago" says the man "Back when I was only 21 years old"

_At a bar we see a male who looks to be around 21 and is wearing a long coat __with a dark fur trim along with matching long pants and shoes. He has platinum blonde hair which is chin-length with an ahoge along with dark blue eyes. He is looking rather down in the dumps as he walks to sit down at the bar. When he does sit down a lovely yet shy female bartender greets him with a warm smile. She's wearing a green halter top with matching shorts. She has brown shoulder length hair with green eyes. She looks to be the same age as the young man and has a nicely figured body. _

"Um….Um...Hey there" smiles the timid bartender "What can I do for ya?"

"Vodka please" says the Male

"Ok….one...vodka coming right up" says the Bartender who then gets a glass and fills it with Vodka. She then slides the glass over to the male.

"Thank you" says the male

"No...prob" says the Bartender "Um…..by…by...the way what is your name?"

"Nikolai is my name" says the male "But my friends call me Belarus since thats where I was born and raised"

"Oh… thats… a nice name" smiles the Bartender

Nikolai grins and says "Thanks and whats your name?"

"Oh my…..name is….Lisanna" blushes the bartender "But….. my friends call me Lithuania…. since…. I was born and raised there"

"Oh really?" asks Nikolai "Hmm well can I call you Lithuania then?"

Lisanna blushes and says "Y-y-yes you can. Um...umm..if you need me just call me ok?" says the flustered Lisanna who runs off

"Wait…a minute" says Nikolai who tries to stop Lisanna but failed

_As he sits by himself at the bar. The bartender runs to another fellow bartender who looks to be a year younger than her. The female has short dark blond hair with green eyes and wears square glasses. Shes wearing a black shirt with white bold face words that says "Here for the money" along with black jeans and matching shoes. _

"Hey Big sis whats up?" asks the female

"Edna this is terrible!" whines Lisanna

"Whats wrong?" asks Emma

"I just met this great looking guy named Nikolai and I wanna try and flirt with him but I'm too nervous" says Lisanna

"Really?" asks Emma "Where is he?"

_Lisanna then points out to the other side of the bar where Edna sees Nikolai by himself drinking._

"Wow he's gorgeous" says Emma "I'll be nervous to talk to him too"

"Yeah you're right but I was just so nervous" says Lisanna "I think I'll go back and talk to him later"

"Thats the spirit" smiles Emma "And how is the clothes I got for you going?"

"These clothes are too much!" whines Lisanna covering trying to cover her body "I keep on getting dirty glares from men"

"Well of course that just means they think you look attractive" says Emma "Anyways I bet you wouldn't mind if Nikolai would look at you like that"

"I wouldn't…..I would actually love it if he would find me attractive" grins Lisanna who fidgets hers hands and blushes

_After that time passes as Nikolai is in the bar and is drinking. As he takes another sip of vodka from the corner of his eyes he sees a woman who has long, straight platinum blonde hair and dark blue__eyes. She wears a dark purple dress that reaches her knees, a white hair ribbon, a white waist apron, and black mary jane shoes with black stockings. She also looks depressed and sits about chair away from Nikolai. She asks Lisanna for a glass of vodka and starts drinking. As she was drinking Nikolai took a glance at her and saw that she is very pretty. Moments later the woman stopped drinking and gave him a mean glare._

"Who the fuck you're looking at?" says the woman rudely

"Well isn't that obvious?" asks a nonchalant Nikolai "I'm looking at you madam. Oh but don't worry my heart already belongs to someone else….. I guess"

_When the woman heard Nikolai's response her eyes widen as if she was shock._

"Hey I gotta question" says the woman

"Go ahead and shoot" says Nikolai

"Is your love by any chance extremely one-sided?" asks the woman

_At that moment Nikolai makes a face that would make anyone suggest that the woman's words hit the mark._

"Hmmm so looks like I'm right" grins the woman "And I bet the reason you're here is because they just shot you down…...again"

Nikolai looks at the woman in shock and asks her "Are you a psychic or something?"

"Nope I just know from experience because I'm actually in the same position as you are" grins the Woman

"R-really?!" asks a shocked Nikolai

"Well...my situation might be little bit weird to you though" says the woman

"I doubt its anything worse than mine" grins Nikolai

"Hmm well than that means you also hold strong feelings for your elder sibling?" asks the Woman

"Huh?" asks a shocked Nikolai "Say that again?"

"So you also hold feelings for your elder sibling?" asks the woman

"Yeah I do" blushes Nikolai "But she doesn't give it back to me"

"Hmm same here" sighs the woman "And everytime I try to get them to become one with me they would say-"

"Go home!" says both Nikolai and the woman in unison

"Wait a minute papa" says Nikolai jr "You were in love with auntie Anya?"

"Yes…..yes I was" says Nikolai sr "And once I'm done telling you this story I will explain that situation to you kay"

"Ok" says Nikolai jr

"Ok now back to the story" smiles Nikolai Sr

_At that moment the woman goes to sit right next to Nikolai _

"Wow so you really know how I feel" smiles the woman "Oh and the name is Natasha. But my friends call me Belarus"

"Well isn't that a coincidence my friends call me Belarus as well" says Nikolai

"Hmm let me guess because you was born and raised in Belarus?"

"Bingo" says Nikolai

"Hmm well then you can call me either Natasha or Bel" says Natasha

"Okay then" replies Nikolai

"But anyways now that we got my introduction out of the way" says Natasha "I got another question"

"Be my guest" says Nikolai "I got nothing to hide"

"When you said that you're heart already belongs to someone I heard you say you guess" says Natasha "What did you mean by that?"

Nikolai sighs and takes another sip of vodka and says "I love my big sis more than anything but… lately…. I've been starting to think about looking for someone else to love and I know they will love me back"

"Hmmm really?" asks Natasha

"Yeah" says Nikolai

"Wow" chuckles Natasha "Actually I've been feeling that way too"

"Its frustrating isn't it?" asks Nikolai

"Its very frustrating" says Natasha

"Frustrating enough that?" asks Nikolai

"It makes me want to do something unexpected" answers Natasha

"Like what?" asks Nikolai

"You know like...doing something you never would dare do" responds Natasha "For example, courting someone else rather than my beloved"

"Hmm you know what I might actually try doing that" says Nikolai

"Oh really?" asks Natasha "So you're saying that you would give up trying to become one with your big sis?"

"I never said that" declines Nikolai "But trying to have a lil fun is all"

"But if you do that who would you choose?" asks Natasha

"Thats a good question" says Nikolai

_A few minutes passed as he pondered that question._

"I know who" smiles Nikolai

"You do?" asks Natasha

"Yep and they're in this bar" smiles Nikolai who then gets up from his chair "I'll be right back"

"Ok take your time" says Natasha who takes a sip of her drink

_Nikolai starts walking the bar looking for someone. As he was about to give up on his search he bumps into the lovely yet shy bartender Lisanna._

"I'm so sorry" apologizes Lisanna

"No you're fine" smiles Nikolai "I was looking for you anyways"

"R-Really?!" blushes Lisanna "What for?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me" smiles Nikolai

"Huh?" asks a surprised Lisanna "What did you just say?"

"I just said do you wanna go on a date with me?" asks Nikolai

"I would love to!" smiles Lisanna

"Well how about tomorrow you and me take a stroll around town?"

"S-S-S-Sure" blushes a frantic Lisanna "I would love….."

_A nervous Lisanna blushes even more and faints into Nikolai who catches her into his arms._

"A-are you ok?" asks a concerned Nikolai holding a passed out Lisanna in his arms and is shaking her to get her to wake up "Hey Lisanna?!"

**A/N:Thanks for reading and please review.**

**[1]-Lithuanian name that means gift from god**


End file.
